


Just Drink With Me

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: E/R Drabbles [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, M/M, writing this really hurt okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e/r au in which R is Eponine and Enjolras is Marius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Drink With Me

Grantaire let out a gasp as he stumbled backwards, his hand clutching his side. His eyes still locked on the blond, but now fear arose in them. He let out a violent cough, which caused his fall against the barricade. A yelp of pain escaped him as he closed his eyes for a moment. He held an almost empty bottle in his hand, the wine inside as red as his blood. His head throbbed and his ear rang from the gun fires. He couldn’t make out anything being said, all he knew was that Enjolras was alive. He was unharmed, his being still glowing and his beauty untainted.

Grantaire’s eyes fluttered open at the call of his name, so soft the tone was, and a sudden grasp on his shoulder.

“Grantaire, Grantaire, are you alright?” Enjolras questioned, his eyes scanning over his body. The other didn’t even have to answer him. He slowly lifted his hand away from the wound and jumped back slightly.

Red. So much red. Such a wonderful color only meaning the worst now stained his friend.

“Ah,” Grantaire breathed. “I simply seem to have spilled my drink, mon ami.” He tried.

“You’re going to be okay.” He whispered, knowing that his life was fleeting him, knowing that Grantaire was fading. “Courfeyrac, get bandages, hurry!” He yelled, his voiced filled with a sudden desperation.

“Do not,” He lost his breath for a moment. “Do not worry your pretty little head about me.”

“Grantaire, listen to me, you’re going to be fine. Stay—”

“Drink with me…” Grantaire sung weakly, cutting the other off. A small smile came to him as he lifted the bottle to Enjolras. “To days…” He continued. “Gone by.”

Enjolras heart dropped as he took the bottle from him and took a drink, then handing it back to the other who also took a drink.

“Let the shrine of,” Grantaire’s body started to betray him, trying to drag him into the darkness.

Enjolras’ broken voice began to sing. “Friendship, never say die.”

Grantaire let out a hitched breath followed by a laugh. “Let the wine of friendship,”

“Never run dry.”

Grantaire lifted the bottle to Enjolras once more, his eyes locked with the others as the beating of his heart began to die down. “Here’s to you.”

Enjolras gave him a smile and took the bottle, taking a sip, saving use enough for Grantaire to have one more. With his free hand, he took the dying man’s.

“And here’s to…” Grantaire gripped his hand softly before giving into the demand of his body. A smile on his face, blood staining most around him, his eyes still on Enjolras.

“…Grantaire.” Enjolras managed to whisper as Courfeyrac made his return.

“Oh God.” Courfeyrac turned his head away and motioned for the others to stay back.

After a moment Enjolras dropped the bottle and wrapped his arms around the lost friend. His body shook and Grantaire’s blood began to wet his cloths and tears stung at his eyes as he cradled the man.

_Drink with me_  
 _To days gone by_  
 _Can it be_  
 _You fear to die?_  
 _Will the world remember you_  
 _When you fall?_  
 _Could it be your death_  
 _Means nothing at all?_  
 _Is your life just one more lie?_

**Author's Note:**

> thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt meeeeeeee
> 
> if you wanna give me a prompt, send it over to my tumblr: loveaddictedjehan
> 
> Have a nice day. -Nola


End file.
